


Finally At Home

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [26]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Leo is finally at home.





	Finally At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by: marinad3lrey

After what happened with Sibyl he never thought that he would invite people over ever again, what was the point of it anyway after all? They all cared about the president’s son and not him. That’s when he meets Jamie Hillary Forstell waiting for her father to finish a meeting with his father on Thanksgiving while he was waiting for them to finish, to get the turkey pardoning over with. She was funny and light and looked as if he was just another guy. Took them no time becoming friends, and if Leo was honest he kinda likes her too, she introduced him to her brother and older sister and before long he found himself forming a companion of people who understood what was like having a parent in the public eye. They soon started introducing him to others who have or had gone through this, in one way or another.

He freezes at the doorstep looking at his friends sitting on the floor of his room the TV plays the state of the union but the sound is low, he can barely hear his father’s voice. As the camera pans to his mother and then back to his father he realizes he owns both of them an apology. He was right that there would be a person one day that wouldn’t care about the president’s son but about him and she was right when she told him that as long as he acted as if this place wasn’t his it would never be home. He realized he is finally at home, this was his home.

**Author's Note:**

> There! Let me know what you think people!!!


End file.
